That's Neither Here nor There
by sweetloveallowed
Summary: re-post One shot with a Red Team love triangle. Enjoy.


Title: That's Neither Here nor There

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: One shot with a Red Team love triangle. Enjoy.

Pairings: S/S/G

Rating: Somewhere between PG-13 and R.

The light in the room was completely concentrated in the corner where a desk lamb poured over a set of blueprints. While, on the other side of the room the light that filtered away from the lamp landed lightly on a much smaller desk where Richard Simmons was sitting working on a review of this week interactions to send to Red Command.

On the other side where the light was coming from worked Sarge. _'I wounder what he is building now.' _

Simmons would never just come out and ask anything from Sarge because that would be disrespectful but he always had about a million question he wanted to ask the older man.

Simmons now found himself just staring at his CO thinking over all those questions at once. _'Where did he learn how to be so handy, why did he join the army, what was he going to do when he got out of this hell-hole, does he have someone waiting for him...' _ During Simmons wondering mind Sarge must have turn around to ask Simmons a question because Sarge was now staring at him man with concern.

"Sorry Sir, my mind was in another place. Would you please repeat yourself, Sir?"

"Are you feelin' well son?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well, good. I can't have ya gettin' sick - you're my right hand man. Now what do you think?"

Silence.

"Um Sir," Simmons was so upset that he did not hear Sarges question that he missed the fact that Sarge had moved his chair closer to the solider. "Would you mind repeating the question?"

"Not at all, son. I was askin' ya what you thought of Grif?"

Simmons's heart dropped a little but he wasn't quite sure why. "Um, his okay I guess... um.." Simmons was having trouble making a coherent sentence but he didn't know why.

"Is that all? Just okay?"

_'Why is he asking me all of this? What is going on here? Did Grif do something wrong today...' _Simmons was doing it again, tuning out the world but longer this time and manged to catch some of what Sarge was saying. Basically, he didn't believe that Grif was as lazy has they had thought, that he had good ideas every once in awhile and...

"He's not that bad looking either, right? Handsome, kinda." Now it is was Sarge's turn to trip and fall all over his words. However, Simmons had little time to notice this do to the flips his stomach was doing.

_'I'm going to be sick. Sarge likes Grif, Grif!!! I'm going to be so sick. Why him? I never even got the gay vibe from him? WHY Grif! Sarge and Grif together? Why couldn't he pick me? Wait. What?' _

"Well, what do you think about Grif?" Sarge's voice was now back to normal. He was confident and demanding.

"Um well, he's..." Simmons wasn't sure what to say: _'Should I tell him what he wants to hear – that Grif is blah handsome or should he tell him the truth? What is the truth? I mean I've never looked at Grif that way...'_

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry Sir. Grif is a fine solider and holds his own around here." _'THAT'S A TOTAL LIE,RICHARD!!! Grif is lazy, irritating , smart-ass, and all-around asshole.'_

Simmons looked at his CO for the first time since they started this conversation. They were at lot closer then he remember and something in him snapped. "Why?"

Sarge seemed startled again and begin to move back to his side of the room to the blueprints. Simmons was so far gone mentally that he stood lunged at Sarge's chair catching his right arm and spinning him around.

"Why?" Simmons voice was desperate now.

"Well..." Sarge started slowly "that's neither here nor there, really." The last part was barely above a whisper and was not like Sarge at all.

Something happened with those few soft word, something snapped in Simmons and he was moving closer to Sarge. Some kind of force pulling him and when their lips where almost touching...

_CRASH_

"What the hell was THAT!!!" Sarge jumped up causing Simmons to fall to the ground. Sarge looked down at the younger man and dashed out of the room towards the sound.

-Later that night in Simmons's room-

_'I don't know what I was thinking! What was I going to do, kiss Sarge? Was he going to let me? Where is he now? I haven't seen him all day. Is he with Grif right now? Has he ever kissed Grif...' _

"AHHH, fucking horse shit!" Simmons yelled and covered his head with his pillow.

"You sure you're well kid?"

Simmons closed his eyes and let out a soft 'fuck me,' under his pillow.

"Yes sir. I'm fine." Simmons know this was going to happen. Sarge was going to tell him he wasn't interested because he was either not that way or liked Grif, _'might as well get it over with now.'_

Simmons slowly pulled himself into a sitting position on his bed looked up at what he could never have and noticed Sarge wasn't alone.

"Grif?"

"Yeah, what?" Grif pushed past Sarge to enter the room where he dropped himself on the bed next to Simmons.

"Hey, get the hell off my bed."

"No – stay right there Grif." The voice was gruff and was only overpowered my the sound of the door being locked.

Simmons's face must have shown his sudden shock because Grif was now smiling and Sarge had grab a chair from the corner on his way over to the bed and was now sitting in front of him smirking as well.

Simmons also felt under dressed being only in his pajamas while the other where still halfway dressed in their armor.

"So... what can I do for you, Sir?" Simmons shifted under under their gazes and made a move to stand but was foiled when Grif's hand clasp about his own pulled him back to the bed. There was a lot of shifting and when everything stilled Grif ended up straddling Simmons lap hold one of his hands above his head and other at his side.

"Just calm down."

_'Does anyone actually calm down when someone tells them something like that, really?' _Simmons thought as he started to thrash and trying buck Grif off.

"Simmons stop, now!"

_'Sarge? Shit, I forgot he was here. Why isn't he helping me? What is going on here?' _Despite Simmons's best judgment he stopped moving and was now staring at Sarge who had a perfect view of the current situation he found himself in.

Sarge's face was unreadable like usual about his body language was giving him away. He was leaning slightly forward with his hands folded on his lap.

_'Is he... does he want... what... enjoying himself?'_

"Grif, let his arms go." Grif didn't say anything just let go of Simmons arms and let his weight on rest on his lower half.

Simmons wanted to throw Grif off him and run out of the room but he couldn't find it in himself to move, he was deep and thought and to his horror he found his thoughts where now centered on the man pressing into his lower half.

_'You know I can see why Sarge likes him, he is handsome. Total jerk but handsome. I wounder what it's like to kiss him. He's probably really good. Strong arms...'_

"Grif, now kiss him." It was like Sarge was reading Simmons mind.

_'What!?' _Simmons's eyes felt like they might popped out of his head. "Sir, if..." He turned his head more to look at Sarge but Grif took advantage of this and started kissing him.

_'Oh my... What is going on? Oh, was that his tongue? What is he doing now. OH! That feels so good. Oh shit...'_

Grif was kissing him with all his might. His tongue licking Simmons's lips asking for permission and when Simmons wouldn't allow it he moved to kissing and licking his jaw, moving to his neck.

_'This has to be a dream. This isn't happening – can't be. Oh, shit that feels good. What is going on here?'_

"Grif..." there was a heavy silence followed by the words that where Simmons's downfall into this mistake, "...take off your clothing and then his."

_'Goodbye, dear brain...'_

All logic left Simmons and so did his perception of reality because everything seemed to happen so fast. All he retained was glimpses of images. Images that would be with him forever. The image of Grif naked and staring hungrily down at him or of Sarge gripping his knees so tightly it looked painful. There was audio also trapped in his bubbly head which was more disturbing then the images. The sound of Grif moaning, Sarges grunts and orders, - "No, Grif suck him. No, Grif you top."

Simmons would remember it all and perhaps more would come back in him in the days following but for right now all he could concentrate on was the sound of Sarge's voice tell Grif to get up.

"Grif you have twenty minutes and I want to see you up on that roof. You're trainin' the rookie tonight," and with that Sarge was gone.

Grif stood and started to reapply all his armor, "Have you met the new guy?"

Simmons just shock his head still unable to fully grasp the situation yet.

"Well, he's interesting. You'll see. Talk to you later," Grif started to walk out of the room but stopped at the door. He placed his hands on the frame turned his head towards Simmons's bed. "Please don't be upset. It was about you not him," and Grif was gone before Simmons could reply.

_'What the hell did that mean? "It was about you not him."'_ It was then that the realization hit him like a ton of brinks. _'Sarge really does want Grif but Grif wouldn't have him. He wanted me. Grif wants me, I want Sarge and Sarge wants Grif. Oh fuckberries, this is horrible!' _

Simmons rolled out of bed and onto the floor looking for his much need clothing when another realization hit him. _'Sarge didn't engage in the 'fun' because he looks at me like a son. He used me as a stand in... watching me being fucked by Grif was almost like watching himself... oh – gross.'_

Just as Simmons felt stomach start to flip and the heat in his throat start to raise something caught his attention at the door.

"Um. Hello, my name is Franklin Donut," A skinning blond haired boy extended his hand to Simmons, "and I'm the new guy. Could you please tell me where the upper levels are? I need to be "on the roof" like two minutes ago." The young boy smile at his stupid joke and rolled his heals some.

"Yes. You go down this hall until you reach the kitchen and them take a left, there is a ramp and my name is Richard Simmons, First Cl..."

"Oh I know who you are, Sarge told me all about you this morning. You're his right-hand man. He had such nice things to say about you. Said he wouldn't know what to do without you..."

Suddenly the pinging feeling in the back of his throat went away when he realized that Sarge might want Grif in various ways but he wanted Simmons too.

End.

A/N: So yeah – I was really bored and that's why you have this... I really don't like it but I deiced to post it anyway… I'm not a writer so please look over and grammar errors you might find. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
